


003. sleepy/unconscious

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gen's fingers curl into loose fists in the restraint of the cuffs but that's the only indication she gives of being conscious, let alone of being affected by Adrianne inspecting her cunt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	003. sleepy/unconscious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "sleepy/unconscious". See tags for content notes.

Gen barely stirs as Adrianne clicks the handcuffs in place around her wrists.

The sun's already up but Gen's still buried under the covers and sleeping soundly when Adrianne slides back into bed. Danneel left to supervise a big weekend order at the bakery so it's just Gen and Adrianne left in their oversized bed with a whole Saturday morning to kill. 

Adrianne has no intention of going back to sleep. 

Gen sleeps half on her stomach, with her head buried in the pillow and her ass on display, and she only burrows deeper into the bed when Adrianne uses the cuffs to hold her wrists together at the small of her back. Her only movement is to spread her thighs apart a few more inches and Adrianne smiles, wanting to leave her half-asleep as long as she can.

Shuffling down under the covers, she hooks her fingers in the waist of the loose boyshorts Gen wears as pajamas and tugs them down out of the way. Gen's legs are smooth and tanned, and Adrianne can't resist pressing a kiss to the back of her calves as she pulls her shorts the rest of the way down. 

She isn't wearing any underwear and Adrianne eases her thighs apart a little wider to get a look at the pink of Gen's pussy and the tight clench of her ass. Gen's fingers curl into loose fists in the restraint of the cuffs but that's the only indication she gives of being conscious, let alone of being affected by Adrianne inspecting her cunt. 

She lets out a quiet noise of protest when Adrianne kisses the backs of her knees but otherwise stays still as she works her way up, trailing light kisses up the back of her thighs to the creases of her ass. Even under the warm cover of the blanket, goosebumps rise up on Gen's skin and Adrianne smoothes her hands over her thighs to heat her up. She's a little bigger than Gen -- taller, stronger, bigger tits, longer legs -- and so she appreciates the ease with which her hands cover the pert swell of Gen's ass, pulling her cheeks apart to get a better look at her hole.

Gen tenses at that, ass clenching around nothing, and Adrianne drops a quick kiss on each cheek before saying, "Shhh. Just relax for me."

"M'asleep," Gen mumbles, but apparently that's not enough to stop her spreading her legs wider in invitation. 

She got fucked hard last night, Adrianne's strap-on deep in her throat while Danneel worked her ass open, and Adrianne guesses her ass is still sore from being used so thoroughly. She watches her twitch reflexively as she blows across her hole and Adrianne settles on her stomach between Gen's legs as she tries to decide whether she wants to eat out her pussy or her ass more.

Her final decision is based on convenience more than anything else and she smiles to herself as she reaches up to grab a spare pillow and to pull the covers back to give her some air. She doesn't want to pass out with her face buried in her girlfriend's ass if she can help it.

Gen whines at the cool air that hits her when Adrianne moves the blankets and whines more when Adrianne hauls her hips up off the bed so she can fit a pillow underneath them. Adrianne mostly finds it amusing that grumpiness is Gen's default reaction to anything that happens before nine am.

The pillow lifts her ass higher in the air with her cuffed hands still resting at the base of her spine, and Adrianne rests on her elbows as Gen says tiredly, "I liked sleeping. Sleeping was good."

"So keep sleeping," Adrianne says. "I can entertain myself."

By way of proof, she leans in and licks a slow, wet stripe up along Gen's ass. 

She absolutely does not laugh at the yelp that follows.

"I hate you," Gen mutters sleepily, keeping her head planted in the pillow. She rolls her hips, pushing back towards Adrianne's mouth but Adrianne doesn't touch her again until she settles back down, legs spread and hips elevated by the pillow.

Sucking on two of her fingers, she slides them down along the lips of her pussy to rub over her clit in lazy little circles. Gen sounds even sleepier as she groans and Adrianne feels her body slump more as she relaxes to let Adrianne do her thing. She's not wet yet but as Adrianne moves her damp fingers between her clit and her cunt, she can feel her getting slicker as her body starts to respond to the stimulation. 

She slides two fingers inside Gen before putting her mouth on her again.

It's hard to get the access she needs with one hand busy in her cunt but she smiles at Gen's protest when she takes her fingers out of her pussy to spread her cheeks apart. Gen's still sensitive from the night before, still pink and puffy from where she was stuffed full of dick, and Adrianne feels the tremors running through her thighs as she laps at her hole.

It's times like this that Adrianne wishes she had a piercing but she figures that just her tongue will have to suffice as she flicks the tip of it over the circle of Gen's hole. Still half-asleep, Gen's body yields to Adrianne's tongue and she aims quick thrusts at her hole as Gen moans and grinds down. 

Her pussy's still exposed to the air, cooling rapidly after the heat of Adrianne's fingers inside her, but Adrianne ignores it in favor of paying attention to her ass. She likes being made to do this, to have cuffs slapped on her own wrists and her face pushed against an ass or a cunt with instructions to lick, but there's something equally satisfying about taking it slow and being in control as she strips Gen down a little more with every thrust of her tongue.

She licks over her ass again, tracing the tip of her tongue around her tiny little hole but not dipping inside yet. Even with how well-used Gen was the night before, she still pushes back, canting her ass up in desperation to have something else inside her. 

Her hips roll in a loose circle, pushing up to Adrianne's mouth and then down to rub her clit against the pillow as best she can. It's too far under her hips for her to get much contact and it's too soft to provide enough stimulation, and Adrianne gives her ass a generous grope as she teases, "You want something, baby?"

Gen laughs, tugging against the handcuffs in frustration. "My clit?" she asks hopefully.

She doesn't offer any more specific instructions than that so Adrianne reaches between her legs and flicks lightly at her clit.

Gen gasps in pain, trying and failing to close her legs, but she soon dissolves into laughter as Adrianne puts her mouth back on her ass, curling her tongue in a sloppy wet kiss. "You're a dick," Gen informs her. 

Adrianne grins.

"God, I can _feel_ you smiling right now," Gen mutters, spreading her legs wide again. She wriggles her hips, clenching a little as she does so. "Please touch my clit," she asks, and then specifies, "In a nice, orgasm-y way."

Adrianne licks at her hole again. "What about your pussy?"

Gen groans. "My pussy too."

Adrianne tuts. If she's awake enough to work Gen's ass open with her tongue, Gen can be awake enough to give her more direction. "What do you want me to do to your pussy?"

She whines, more amusement than irritation. "Play with it."

Adrianne is fully aware that she's being a dick but she decides that it's not her fault that sleepy, incoherent Gen is so fun to tease. "Play with it how?"

Looking up, she sees Gen bury her head in her pillow as she finally gives in, "Please fuck my pussy with your fingers. Please."

Dropping a light kiss on her ass, Adrianne says, "I'm gonna need you to spread yourself open for me. Only got one pair of hands here."

"You need more hands," Gen says but reaches down anyway to help out. It's difficult with the cuffs around her wrists but she manages to hold herself open for Adrianne's attentions, legs spread and pussy on display against the sheets. 

Adrianne hesitates, taking a second to enjoy how good Gen looks like this, sleepy and open and waiting for Adrianne to fuck her ass and her cunt at the same time, but Gen complains, writhing against the pillow. "Just fuck me already. Please."

Adrianne smiles and kisses her hole again. "Gladly."

Her fingers slide into Gen's slick pussy with ease and she feels Gen clench up around her as she moans. She crooks her fingers and rubs them gently against the inside of her walls as she works her tongue into her ass as best she can, teasing the sensitive skin and pushing the tip past the ring of muscle to make Gen open up for her. She sets up a rhythm, fucking into her ass with her tongue then pumping three fingers into her pussy at a fast, unforgiving pace, and she listens to Gen's moans get louder and louder the more she takes. 

Face buried between her legs, it's hard to hear anything more than cries and muffled pleas for more but from the volume of Gen's reactions, she guesses she's getting close. Her fingers are smooth with her juices as she works them out of her cunt and Adrianne slides them over her clit with ease, making Gen shake with the sudden contact. 

She fucks her tongue in deep, twisting and curling against Gen's well-used ass as she rubs her clit as hard and fast as she thinks Gen can take. From the volume of the cry Gen gives in response, Adrianne's glad they live alone and she keeps it up, wanting to see how loud she can make her scream.

"Oh my god," Gen groans, anchoring her knees on the mattress and shifting her hips to meet Adrianne's strokes of her clit. "Oh god, oh god…"

Adrianne wants to speak, wants to tell her to come with Adrianne's fingers on her clit and her tongue in her ass, but her mouth is otherwise engaged and she's not willing to stop the relentless stimulation just yet. Gen arches her back, fully awake now as she works herself on Adrianne's mouth and fingers with a choked plea, and Adrianne pushes the fingers of her other hand in Gen's slick cunt with one firm thrust.

Gen's scream when she comes is amazing. Even with her face buried in the pillow, it's loud and ragged and completely satisfying as she spasms and clenches around Adrianne's fingers and tongue. Her hands curl into fists in the cuffs and she gasps through it, riding the stimulation of Adrianne's mouth against her hole and Adrianne's fingers filling her pussy and working her clit. 

She stops when she feels Gen pull away from the pressure on her clit instead of seeking it out, and as she lifts her head, she's pleased to see Gen slumped on the bed, breathing heavily. Her pussy and ass are pink from Adrianne's attentions and Adrianne gives her a light pat on the butt before working to get the handcuffs off her wrists.

"You're the best alarm clock ever," Gen mumbles into her pillow.

She rolls onto her side when Adrianne uncuffs her, eyes still closed, and Adrianne raises her eyebrows. "Apparently not that good if you're still asleep."

"Shush." Gen yawns. "I'm awake. I'm just recovering."

Her words come out as a sleepy murmur and Adrianne rolls her eyes as she climbs out of bed. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're going to be awake when I get back."

"Uh-huh."

It's a blatant lie, given how Gen is happily sprawled out in bed with her eyes closed and apparently not caring that she's not wearing any pants, but Adrianne can't bring herself to argue. Shaking her head, she pulls the blankets back up over Gen and runs her fingers through her hair before stepping back.

"You're lucky you're cute when you're sleeping."

The only response she gets from Gen is a quiet little snore.


End file.
